This invention relates to a loader device and more particularly to a detachable loader device, having a materials handling implement carried by a boom pivotally connected to a frame and adapted to be pivoted on and off the tractor.
Westendorf, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,954, has described such a loader device wherein the frame is adapted to engage and pivot about forward mounting brackets on the tractor until horizontal, then to slide rearwardly on the brackets as the tractor is driven forward and then to be secured in place.
I, in prior patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,469, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,997, have also described such as a loader device wherein the frame is supported by a stand and adapted to engage and pivot about the front of the tractor until the rearward end of the frame engages side support brackets, then to pivot about the side support brackets to a substantially horizontal position and to slide rearwardly to a secured position. The stand is adapted to be rotated forwardly and upwardly so as not to interfere with operation of the tractor-loader unit.